


Tamaranean Mating Season

by DraceDomino



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Breeding, Come Inflation, Comedy, Creampie, F/F, Fight Sex, Futanari, Growth, Inflation, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex, Size Kink, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Starfire have been dating for about a year now, but pretty soon Starfire will be entering the Putaka Kroe, a state of sexual fury that overtakes Tamaraneans in love. Driven by a desire to dominate and breed her girlfriend, Starfire is in for a bit of a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamaranean Mating Season

Tamaranean Mating Season  
-By Drace Domino

Raven had been afraid of this moment since the day she and Starfire first started dating. She had worried about it so much that she almost didn’t accept the young Tamaranean woman’s invitation to go for, as she had put it “pizza and the makeouts.” Ultimately Raven had been glad she took Starfire up on that invitation almost a year ago, but like a creeping shadow the main thing she had been worried about finally returned to haunt her.

Complications in the romance of an alien and a half-demon. They were bound to happen, and when Starfire had last spoke to Raven about the issue the sweet yet sometimes absent-minded young woman spoke as if there was nothing to worry about. Even later that week as she researched in her room in Titans Tower, Raven could clearly recall her lover’s words and just how happy she was when she spoke them.

“Raven, it is a most glorious event when the Putaka Kroe takes over!” She had spoken the words while hugging Raven tightly around her shoulders, rubbing her cheek up and down the other girl’s forehead in an almost cat-like fashion. “It is the day that a Tamaranean’s body changes for one glorious evening, breaking their physical restrictions for the sole purpose of breeding their mate! I cannot wait to do the breeding with you, Raven! And surely you will enjoy the thundering might of my Dick of Righteous Conquest!”

Raven had checked, and yes, that was the official name of it. In just a few days Starfire would grow her Dick of Righteous Conquest, and she would be driven by a primal, instinctive need to mate and breed with the lover she had chosen. And on the surface, Raven might have been fine with it. Their bedroom antics were already...appropriately kinky given the love affair between a repressed recluse and an energyholic that thrived on delight and hedonism. Whether their lovemaking was bouncy and bright or dark and intense, the two had always enjoyed each other. Sometimes Starfire would giggle herself to multiple climaxes while Raven serviced her from below, and other times Raven would dwell and brood over existential regret while Starfire gave her a naked, full-body oil massage. And for the two of them those extremes worked.

Though Raven was worried...deeply worried about the impending Putaka Kroe, and it wasn’t because of Starfire. It was because of her; or more specifically...her blood.

Thousands of years ago, ancient Tamaran was filled with horny Tamaraneans going through the Putaka Kroe. Growing Dicks of Righteous Conquest if they didn’t already have one, and rutting each other to keep the population going. At the same time in a distant galaxy, the demons of Raven’s ancestry were using their infernal magic to infiltrate and exploit the species of Earth. To assimilate and spread their vile seed was their purpose, and whether they were producing human pheromones to enchant a horny medieval bar wench or turning themselves into a female goat and presenting themselves to the nearest in a herd, they had always been sexual chameleons.

Sometimes, even actual chameleons having sex. The point was that a demon’s method of continuing their line was to match their prospective mate, to fall perfectly in line with the aching need of their body. And Raven didn’t know how that was going to work with a species that had never encountered demonic influence before.

...it was likely the Putaka Kroe was going to strike her in the same moment it hit Starfire. And so she researched...studying for a way to stave it off, to push back the influence, and to fight her body’s natural desire to breed. Thankfully, as Starfire had best estimated, there were still a few days before the Putaka Kroe struck he-

“Raven, it is splendid news! I am experiencing the beginning of my surging event!”  
Raven just gave a deadpan expression, sighed, and closed her book as she heard the young woman cheerfully cry as she made her way down the hall.

“...figures.” The girl murmured in a flat voice, and pulled her hood back up and over her head. Whatever happened next, her research wouldn’t do her any good. All the young woman could hope for would be to let her own bloodline’s reaction embrace her, and see what came next.

...maybe the Putaka Kroe wouldn’t be that big a change?

 

As soon as Starfire came floating around the corner into Raven’s room, the half-demon girl knew what sort of trouble they were both in store for. She could instantly tell that something had changed with Starfire’s body; she was fully in the beginning throes of the Putaka Kroe, and with every passing moment it was getting more severe. Starfire’s normally modest chest had almost tripled in size already to the point that her belly-tee was straining against the weight of them, and even the girl’s cute and usually tight rear looked like it had grown bigger. Most telling of all however was the noticeable tent tugging at the front of Starfire’s short skirt; pushing from within. The Dick of Righteous Conquest was growing; and if what Starfire had mentioned to Raven in passing early that week was true, there was still more of it to take hold. Raven just swallowed, her eyes flickering up and down the shifting body of her lover as she tried to maintain her calm; internally attempting to surprise the slow heat that was already growing within her.

“Raven, how marvelous, isn’t it?!” Starfire giggled wildly, floating in a circle to show herself off. “My grotbobs are so much bigger! And they’re so sensitive!” Her hands drifted towards her newly grown chest, and she squeezed each one while giving another excited chirp. “Teeheehee! They feel like flying krokdoop eggs! Would you like to feel, Raven?” Before the more reserved of the two women could protest Starfire had already floated over, offering her new, tantalizing bust to her. Raven tried hard to avert her eyes; shielding her gaze with one hand as she kept trying to resist. There was definitely something growing within her already; her underworld blood recognizing the traits of Tamaraneans and already starting to copy it. Starfire didn’t know how close she already was to seeing a new Dick of Righteous Conquest pop up between them.

“I...don’t think that’s a good idea, Star…” Raven murmured, whimpering as she let her eyes close. “I think that...until your Putaka Kroe ends, maybe we should keep our distance, I…”

“Unacceptable!” Starfire’s voice was loud and vibrant, and utterly unwilling to accept defeat. One of her mighty hands lashed forward to clutch at Raven’s wrist and pull her hand away from her eyes. The attempt at retreating away from her affections only pushed Starfire’s own passions more, and Raven could swear that in the seconds that followed Starfire’s bust grew another size, with an appropriately aching sound coming from the girl’s stressed and strained top. “My special blibthor will not be out of town when I am ready to make legacies of triumph with her body! Why...even thinking of you not being nearby...it...it makes me want to go into the Putaka Kroe right now!”

Raven blinked; her eyes widening as Starfire’s emotional state only worked to draw the primal lust of the Tamaranean woman out further. Right before Raven’s eyes Starfire suddenly gave a wild roar; one that danced in between rage and desire, and her body once more started to change. The tearing noise of Raven’s top came as her breasts finally became too large for the garment to handle; the fabric snapping with ease as two large, full orbs came into sight. Raven’s eyes went wide and she swallowed tightly, her gaze flickering the bouncing presence of each head-shaped breast as they were unveiled. She didn’t look away from the hypnotically large and delightful image until she heard Starfire strain into another roar, and this time the sudden appearance was all the more shocking.

At first Starfire’s new cock only lifted her skirt, but it didn’t take long before the throbbing, growing length to move too fast too soon, and with a thrust of her hips the Tamaranean girl burst through the fabric of it with a surprising ease. And there it was; the Dick of Righteous Conquest in all its glory. It was over a foot long and already drooling with glistening precum, and every last inch of it was thick, strong, and practically trembling with power. Under most circumstances it would’ve been a fascinating thing for Raven to research, but there was something else going on in the room that was making her tremble in equal parts fear and arousal: Starfire’s eyes had started to glow the bright green that could only mean one thing...the otherwise innocent young girl meant business.

“You are my blibthor, now suck on my torgok!” Starfire’s voice was practically menacing in its fury, and before Raven could utter even an Azarath in defense of herself, the Tamaranean had a hand within her dark purple locks and had pulled her head squarely out of her robe. Raven’s gasping lips were wrapped with a forceful ease around the tip of the thick cock being offered up to her, and the now fully-enraged Starfire gave another gleeful, triumphant laugh. “The Putaka Kroe has begun, blibthor! You will be bred!”

Raven, for all her composure and her analytical mind, was utterly stunned in what was happening. Not only had she gone from reading her books to sucking on Starfire’s enormous cock in a matter of seconds, she found herself as hungry for it in that moment as she had ever been. In the bedroom Raven was typically the one in charge, the one that called the shots with a slow, gradual pace. For hours she would tease and torment her beloved Starfire, keeping the innocent young woman’s naked body twitching and writhing in sweaty glee. And through it all, Raven typically never looked anything less than completely composed.

Now she had been pulled onto her bare knees, sucking the thick cock of her floating girlfriend as if her next breath counted on it. Her hands moved to hold the sides of the enormous length and she brought her tongue hungrily back and forth over the tip, licking it lewdly and without any semblance of shame or hesitation. The dark forces that had been eating at Raven since she first heard about the Putaka Kroe were firmly in control, and things were only going to get worse.

And she was, in that moment of cocksucking glee, completely helpless to prevent it.

“Yes, blibthor, you look good on your knees like that!” Starfire laughed triumphantly, her eyes still glowing as she fed Raven her cock. “But I want to see how deep you can go!” She gave Raven no more warning than that before bucking her hips forward, her thick member pushing past Raven’s lips and over her tongue, sliding down firmly into her throat. The young half-demon winced as she felt it stretch her throat; one of her watering eyes glancing to a nearby mirror to see that the girl’s member was literally pushing at her from the inside, showing a clear outline of cock against her flesh. Starfire’s hand tightened within Raven’s hair and she grinned wide as she rolled her hips, forcing the tip of her thick, imposing member down just a little bit more as she continued to gloat. “I will claim your snapoox next, so make sure it is wet!”

And from there, Raven’s resolve finally snapped. The reserved young woman’s senses had been broken down to her most base instincts, and just as her infernal ancestors before her would match the mating methods of their prey, she too soon did the same. Her body jerked and the thick cock of Starfire flew from her lips as she suddenly cried out, and right before Starfire’s shocked eyes Raven’s body shook with the power of the Putaka Kroe.

Her slender, sexy black one-piece suddenly tore nearly to shreds; her massively expanding breasts tearing it apart and her cock straining against the lap of it until it burst fully from the seams. Her length was the same pale, almost gray skin tone as Raven herself, and the light-purple tip was already oozing a precum similar to that of Starfire’s own. Even her rear had grown to match her lover’s size and shape; both women inflated in their breasts, ass, and cock...but most importantly in their desires.

Raven licked her lips as she rose from her knees, and she pointed squarely at Starfire's nose from across the room.

“No, Tamaranean slut!” She barked out with a wicked grin, and took a moment to pull her hood up. The shadows covered her face and when her eyes opened up they were stark red; showing the full scope of her infernal powers as she began to chant. “Azarath, Metrion, Zintho--”

“I DEMAND YOU LET ME FUCK YOUR SNAPOOX NOW!” Her chant was cut off by Starfire, who simply roared in furious desire as she charged recklessly ahead. She was seemingly completely unphased by her lover’s sudden and unexpected transformation; the fact that Raven now had a cock measured in feet rather than inches or that her breasts were swinging like bowling balls didn’t change the fact that for Starfire, the girl still had holes that she was desperate to claim. Each one of the women, despite their newfound Dicks of Righteous Conquest, still had a slit nestled just underneath. Their native womanhood, or as Starfire had been fond of calling hers in more peaceful times, her “happy touch spot of infinite love and sweet things.”

Putaka Kroe or not; dirty talk with Starfire was always interesting.

The two crashed together in a sudden flurry of activity, both women suddenly overtaken by the passions burning inside of them. Starfire’s powerful fists rose up with intent to beat down her girlfriend into a state of submission, but when they connected against Raven’s open palms she found the half-demon to be far stronger than expected, her strength enhanced by the nether energies rolling through her body. As a result each woman floated toe-to-toe, their faces near as they leered at one another and their enlarged breasts squeezing tight. Even their thick, newly formed cocks batted back and forth as they had their showdown; the shaft of each swatting at its rival, each one drooling a length of precum in hungry anticipation.

“You’re going to taste my cock next, Tamaranean!” Raven swore; her red eyes burning under the hood and her voice low and demonic. She grit her teeth as she collected her energies to push forward; a surge running through her as she forced Starfire back a few inches. “We will see just how cute you are when you’re heavy with the grandchild of darkness!”

Starfire’s muscles went tight and she drew deep on her people’s natural strength. The Putaka Kroe was a common occurrence back home, and with all things the Tamaranean people had a tendency to turn it into an enormous brawl. They were a physical and powerful people, and even the simple act of procreation didn’t take place without a fight. That evening was no different, and Starfire’s fists tightened hard as she cursed back at her girlfriend.

“No, it is you who will be tasting of the chicken!” It likely sounded more threatening in Star’s head, though no amount of sexual rage could’ve made her accurate grasp the language. As she yelled back at Raven her member throbbed and ached; sliding again against Raven’s and spreading a long line of precum up the pale woman’s shaft. “Perhaps a baby will make you smile more!”

“I SMILE PLENTY, I’M VERY HAPPY WITH YOU!” Raven roared in response; her red eyes flashing as she called out. To express such a sentiment so openly was strange for the reserved girl, especially when it came to shouting her feelings at the top of her lungs. And despite the kind words her voice sounded angry and infuriated, pushed to the brink by her rabid desire to mate. Another surge of energy flowed through Raven as she called out again, and this time took the offensive. “I’ll prove it to you, Starfire of Tamaran!”

And with that a flash of Raven’s black magic pulled up from underneath Starfire, and the daughter of Trigon took the upper hand. As Starfire was sent spinning from a sudden flip from infernal magic, Raven enclosed over her; her hands moving to grasp the other woman’s ankles and yank them up high as she lowered Starfire to her shoulders against the ground. Raven grit her teeth and forced herself down, and with a howl from the Tamaranean girl her throbbing, thick cock met the mark of the tiny slit hiding underneath Starfire’s. The strength and tightness of the beautiful young woman instantly overcame Raven, and for a glorious few seconds she could feel everything Starfire had to offer. The moisture. The heat. The firm, glorious grip going along every inch of her foot and a half long cock. And Raven’s eyes rolled back in her head, moaning in mad bliss at the sensation. Though she had partly lost her mind due to her reaction to Starfire’s condition, she knew that the sudden stuff of her length into the girl’s tight hole was just about the most intense thing she had ever felt.

And because she was so disarmed by it, it was easy for Starfire to escape. 

The Tamaranean was quick to activate her flight and slip away, and almost as soon as Raven felt the joy of Starfire’s pussy she had lost it and her cock was left wet with the memory of how great it felt. Even worse, Starfire used that moment of whimpering distraction to drift behind her lover, tackling her and shoving her hard to the floor below. Raven gasped as she struck the ground; her enlarged breasts taking most of the blow but with the full weight of Starfire on top of her. The redhead laughed triumphantly as she pulled from Raven’s hood and cape, tearing them easily away from her body and throwing them into the distant corner of the room. While she still had the upper hand the Tamaranean took a hold of her enormous cock, and with Raven laying face-down on the ground aimed it squarely for the girl’s pale, wet slit.

“Don’t...don’t you dare, Starfire…!” Her voice was stolen when the young girl did precisely what she had been warned not to; shoving her member deep into the pale girl’s slit. Starfire beamed as she hilted herself, and unlike Raven she refused to get lost in the sensation of her lover’s wonderfully tight hole. She took the moment to secure her position of dominance, and while Raven was moaning with a foot and a half of cock shoved into her, she worked to make sure that the girl stayed there. Her hands pushed down on Raven’s shoulders and she used her own enlarged breasts to hold down on the back of her head, squeezing in and giving a triumphant grin as she rolled her hips back and forth. Even her voice slipped out with a cocky grin, her normally kind and innocent tone completely replaced by the girl in the midst of her people’s breeding fury.

“Now be a good girl and stop fighting this!” She demanded, and started to thrust within Raven, sending a few scattered gasps into the air. With all her might she continued to hold Raven down, moaning in delight and thrilling at the feel of her lover’s tight, wet entrance. “Think how pretty you will be with your belly big with the maternity!”

“Nnng…” Raven winced; her fingers grasping at the carpet of her bedroom and her entire body held stiff. She was powerless in that moment to fight back; her knees digging in against the ground and every second filling her with more and more of Starfire’s cock. The Tamaranean was relentless in her thrusting, and each time she crashed into Raven it sent the half-demon’s enlarged rear to bounce, giving Starfire all the comfortable cushion that she could want. The two practically feral girls continued to groan and whimper in delight as they were joined, and though Raven’s cock was still missing the taste of Starfire’s pussy she wasn’t about ready to fully give up.

Starfire’s hands on her shoulders meant the girl wouldn’t be able to muffle her voice, and as Raven continued to jerk back and forth from each of Starfire’s thrusts, she closed her eyes and tried to find her center, reaching out for her powers. It was tricky to do with the overwhelming pleasure erupting inside of her and the furious need to breed her partner in much the same way, but she stretched herself until she could find a flicker of control, and at that point her lips parted to speak.

“Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos!” She finally called out, and Starfire gave a startled cry as Raven’s powers made the scene again. A great black raven’s claw erupted from the ceiling of the bedroom, and with ferocious might it picked Starfire up, holding her fiercely as it began to lift her. The young woman thrashed and roared, shivering with regret as her cock slipped out of Raven’s hole, still wet and glistening with the nectar of the pretty young thing. The massive thing continued to bounce up and down as she fought against the grip of the spectral raven, but no matter how much Starfire or her cock flailed it seemed like an impossible position.

Raven just smirked from her place on the floor, floating up into the air as she started to speak once more. Her pussy was practically dripping with her own nectar and Starfire’s precum, but the Tamaranean had her chance to breed her but failed. Now, Raven had the upper hand, and she was intent on taking what was rightfully hers. The grip of her spectral raven claw tightened considerably on Starfire’s body, and Raven pulled up so she could float face-to-face with her lover, a confident smirk pressed against her lips.

“Now where were we?” She asked; her eyes burning bright, vibrant red. Though her hood and cape had been discarded and her usual black uniform torn to shreds by her sudden expansion, what tattered remains of clothing that stayed on her only made Raven look more feral and demonic, like the last survivor of a great apocalypse. And all that survivor wanted was to start a new world...using Starfire’s womb as the incubator. The half-demon grinned as she lifted up Starfire’s legs with ease, and when the girl started to fuss and fidget the claw of the spectral bird held her even tighter. Once her legs were lifted and her slit was exposed, Raven just grinned as she pushed inside, lodging her enormous member deep into Starfire, the tip pushing so far into her that her head started to swim.

“How delicious tight, Tamaranean slut!” Raven roared, licking her lips. “But since I am not an unkind witch...I’ll even allow you to have some fun.” She had noticed Starfire’s cock for sure; it was sticking straight up and was still coated in Raven’s nectar, desperate and hungry for more. As it stood straight up Raven could’ve sworn the thing had actually grown more, and for her purposes in that moment it was perfect. She wouldn’t leave Starfire’s cock go wanting, and in order to pleasure it she moved a hand out, grabbing the redhead’s locks and pulling her head down.

Starfire made a whimpering gasp as she was forced to suck the head of her own enormous cock, all the while getting fucked by the pale, throbbing member of her girlfriend. The grip of the raven and its owners own hands were too much for the girl to fight against, and for a few lingering moments she was forced to do nothing but dangle in the air; suspended, fucked, and forced to suck herself. She slurped the flavor of Raven’s pussy from the tip of her head all while her hole was hammered with a steady series of hungry thrusts, whimpering and burning with a righteous fury that was slowly growing. Her eyes burned with righteous anger as she looked up from the service she was forced into, glaring at the triumphant Raven as her muscles tightened and her body started to shake.

It didn’t take much longer than a moment or two of tasting Raven’s hole on the tip of her length to remind Starfire just how good it was to be inside of her, and that memory fueled Starfire’s next action. While Raven continued to thrust and claim her lover like a stuck pig, the Tamaranean’s eyes began to glow their own vibrantly green color. Raven didn’t notice it until it was too late that Starfire was preparing something big, and when it happened it sent both women rolling through the room. A burst of green energy exploded from all around Starfire; sending the spectral raven packing and launching the actual Raven across the room. The alien was quick to pursue; darting towards her lover and catching her in mid-air, only to tackle her hard against the bed. Her goal was to push Raven down and hold her into the mattress, to fuck and breed her until Raven had drained her of every last trace of cum. And it would’ve happened, were it not for Raven’s defiance.

“Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” The words that had cursed Starfire several times that night came up once more, and wrapped both of their bodies in that dark, spectral energy. It was her goal to pin Starfire to the bed so she could breed her to completion in a similar scale, but even her power wasn’t enough to push back every trace of Starfire’s sexual rage. As a result, neither woman got exactly what they wanted by the time they fell to the mattress.

And yet, at the same time…

“Nnng...so tight...you...you’re so tight, Star…” Raven whimpered, gazing down at the state they had fallen into.

“It...It is you who are the tight, Raven!” Starfire responded, her cheeks red and her hands squeezing her enormous breasts.

Both girls were inside each other. The wrestling and twisting and magic in mid-air had forced them to land intimately on the bed; each girl’s enormous cock finding a home in the other’s hole, and their bodies crashing with their legs tangled about each other. Their members were throbbing with might and joy inside of the other’s hole, and though they both had the instinct to be the one to do the breeding rather than being bred, even the burning primal furies of their condition saw the moment as a glorious compromise. And with each of their cocks stuffed in the other, the two women met each other’s gaze and started to thrust.

For the first time that evening they were working together rather than against each other; Raven and Starfire’s bodies aching back and forth as they furiously fucked each other’s warm, wet holes. Their pussies were wrapped impossibly tightly around the wonderful thick members they had groan, and as they continued to have at each other they could only dwell on the eventuality of what would happen. They were breeding each other in that moment; they knew as much. Utterly unable and unwilling to pull their newfound cocks out of each other’s holes, by the time morning would come around they’d both be pregnant and filled. Even Raven, who was often so protective of spreading her demonic bloodline, was firmly of a mind to seed her lover with her child. Hesitations and worried be damned; all she wanted in that moment was to flood her lover’s womb with cream.

And when their orgasms finally struck them, it was incredible. Their sweat-licked bodies twitched as both girls roared in passion, and their Dicks of Righteous Conquest did exactly as had been advertised. The mighty throbbing of their thick shafts started to fill the other, and as the two women were wrapped up in their blissful climax they began to flood each other with warmth. Literally. Raven’s eyes went wide as she saw Starfire’s belly starting to inflate, bloated by the sheer copious amount of cum that she was somehow producing. Not too long after she realized the exact same thing was happening to her; her own belly stretching and growing wide as Starfire started to pump what felt like gallons of seed within her.

“Oh…nnnng…” Starfire whimpered as her head fell back, licking her lips as she moved her hands up, caressing her bloating, stretched belly. It was already larger than if she was pregnant in that moment; stretching up and up like a balloon as she was filled. And though Raven had a loving instinct to reach out to her she was utterly robbed of the chance; her own moan breaking into the room as her head fell back as well. The two women remained locked and motionless as they inflated each other with their cum; filling each other with gallons of hot, delicious spunk.

Every breath made it feel like the copious seed was sloshing around in Raven’s belly, and the half-demon whimpered as she laid back, staring at the ceiling. Her own member finally felt like it had finished draining itself within Starfire, yet she kept her cock inside of the girl because she lacked the energy to pull away. Instead, she just laid there, too heavy with cum to move and too exhausted from her fury to pull away. Surrounded with the scent of their violent sex and filled with the comforting warmth of Starfire’s gallons of cum, it was all too easy for Raven’s eyes to close, and sleep to overtake her.

 

And in the morning…

“Glorious!” Starfire’s voice was the first thing to wake Raven up, and the redhead crashed into her lover’s arms from above. The half-demon grunted from her still-sore body feeling the impact, but the voice of her lover was making her smile even before she opened her eyes. “It was successful, Raven! I have put the baby inside of you...and you have done it to me!” She broke into a delightful giggle, and Raven nodded gently as she cradled Starfire close. It was still a little early for her to think about the ramifications of everything they had done, so for the moment, she kept her eyes closed and asked the only question that was still dwelling on her mind.

“...hey Star?” She asked, voice curious and even a bit excited. “...does the Putaka Kroe only happen to Tamaraneans once a year?”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can check me out on [Tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) for more!


End file.
